<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nostalgia and Apologies by eviearie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25010335">Nostalgia and Apologies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eviearie/pseuds/eviearie'>eviearie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adora (She-Ra) is a Dork, F/F, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Scorpia-centric, Unreliable Narrator, as per usual, happy birthday scorpia, i just wanted to give scorpia and catra a proper apology talk, that's what this is</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:35:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25010335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eviearie/pseuds/eviearie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Etheria's magic is restored; the Hoard has been defeated. Scorpia wants to take her kingdom back, so in order to do so, she brings Entrapta (the tech master), Adora (the crushing master), Perfuma (the plant master), and... Catra. Nostalgia is in order, and so are apologies.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Catra &amp; Scorpia (She-Ra), Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nostalgia and Apologies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So it's Scorpia's birthday! I had to write something for She-Ra as I have become completely obsessed with it and the fact my entire family is starting to watch it just amplifies that. Might be a little out of character, but I tried- anyways, please enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Etheria's magic was fully restored and the world was safe from Hoard Prime, The Fright Zone had no use. Entrapta returned to her palace and Hordak went with her; with Shadow Weaver gone as well, no one had felt the need to stay. (After all, the good food was outside in the world. Not one person wanted those ration bars once they discovered fruit). So all the former hoard soldiers made their own homes with new lives where they came from in the rest of Etheria. This was not the most easy thing to do, since most people were still aggressive towards the Hoard, and quite a few of those soldiers struggled to find places to stay outside of the now abandoned Fright Zone. But for the most part, the former soldiers were able to start over. </p><p>Then there was Scorpia. Like most of the other soldiers, she had been with the Hoard her entire life, but unlike them, she had nowhere else to go. Her kingdom had been taken over by the Horad; it was the Fright Zone. </p><p>So, she was going to take it back. </p><p>Scorpia, Entrapta, Catra, Adora, and Perfuma walked towards the Fright Zone through the Whispering Woods. The forest was now even more magical, filled with creatures Etheria had not seen in a thousand years. Perfuma was talking with Adora, Catra walking next to the latter, and leading the way was Scorpia with Entrapta using her hair to walk beside her. </p><p>"I'm so glad you asked me to help with the Fright Zone!" Entrapta said, talking animatedly. "There will be so many useful materials I'll be able to bring back to my lab when this is done! Although normally I'm better at putting things together than taking them apart..." </p><p> "That's what I'm here for," Adora said with a smirk, cracking her knuckles. Catra rolled her eyes fondly from beside her. </p><p> "Yes exactly! Anyway with the components from the power system, and the sheer amount of metal I can collect from the buildings, ohhh," Entrapta said enthusiastically, rubbing her hands together before going on a tangent about all the things she could do with metal plating. </p><p>Scorpia smiled at her friend, listening intently even though she didn't know half the things Entrapta was talking about. (But she did know who Darla was! So. That's one more thing). </p><p>As they reached the edge of the forest, the five faced the horizon of the Fright Zone, the wasteland now covered in bright flowering plants. The three former Hoard soldiers stopped at the sight. </p><p>"It's so beautiful here, it's almost impossible to tell it was ever so dark and dreary," Perfuma said, examining the flowers growing in some of the broken down machinery. </p><p>Entrapta clapped and made a noise of excitement. "Perfuma, help me with these plants!" she said quickly, moving towards a large mechanical structure.<br/>
While Entrapta kept walking into the familiar territory, Perfuma following behind her, the three former force captains were frozen in place. </p><p>A flood of feelings came surging at Scorpia (and she could only imagine, the others as well) at the sight. All of the memories... all of the moments that took place in what was essentially a prison. Of course  they had not known that then, but it was clear now. It didn't change the fact that she had known every corner of the Fright Zone from the dorms to the cell blocks for her entire life. Knowing the truth doesn't change the past, it only drives what must be changed in the future. </p><p>"It's weird- I don't think of this place as my home anymore, but there are so many memories I have of here… I can't not feel nostalgic," Adora spoke up after some moments. </p><p>"Yeah…" Scorpia and Catra echoed simultaneously, which snapped them out of their trance-like state, both glancing towards the other.</p><p> "Oh hey, remember the old training grounds!" Adora called, already running into the tangle of plant-covered buildings. </p><p> "You mean the one that broke down after, like, 2 squadrons trained there?" Scorpia called back, running after her.  </p><p> "Yeah, Catra and I used to go play by it all the time as kids, right….. kitty cat?" </p><p> "Absolutely not," Catra said, appearing next to Adora as if she had teleported. Dang that girl… cat... was fast. "I've already said no to 'kitty' and 'kitten'. There's no way I'm accepting 'kitty cat'. Or any cat-themed pet name!" </p><p> "Oh come on, tabby, that's no fun," Adora said with a large devious smile as Catra struggled to keep calm. </p><p> "You're ignoring the obvious choice here," Scorpia said to Adora, who gasped with mock scandal in return. </p><p> "Scorpia, I'm surprised at you! to say something like that in the presence of a lady!" Adora said (with a grin that would normally make her act unconvincing), motioning to Entrapta and Perfuma in the background, Entrapta with her tools whipped out hard at work on an uncovered control pad.</p><p>The both of them burst out into laughter, Catra scoffing with her arms crossed behind them. </p><p>Scorpia pretended to wipe a tear from her eyes before looking around. "The dining hall!" she exclaimed after a moment, half-running half-walking towards another building. "I used to come here every day," she said as she approached it and stopped, Catra and Adora coming up right behind her. </p><p>Another moment of nostalgic silence and the three were running around again, pointing out every embarrassing memory that came with the different areas of the place they once all called home. </p><p>"Oh, I remember this place," Adora said as they reached the top of the main building. "We'd come up here <em> constantly</em>. Then Catra would run up there to sulk and I would have to chase her in order to try and talk to her," she said with a smile.<br/>
Scorpia remembered similar times with Catra. Those memories were… complicated.<br/>
Catra turned to where Adora was talking about and started sprinting, leaping up with cat-like agility up onto the largest platform. Scorpia and Adora glanced at each other before Adora summoned her sword and transformed it to a grappling hook, the both of them running after her.</p><p>"We would come up here and talk about how we were going to conquer the world together," Catra said as Adora approached from behind, her voice low. Scorpia walked up on the other side of Catra cautiously. "Remember when you got promoted? Right before you found that sword. I didn't even want to be a Force Captain then." Catra ran a hand over the mossy railing, staring at it in memory.<br/>
Adora put a hand on Catra's and looked at her kindly. Catra seemed to relax slightly after that, and Scorpia still couldn't help but feel a ping of jealousy that Adora was able to comfort her in a way she couldn't.</p><p>"Hey! Adora!" a voice suddenly called from below them. The three leaned over and looked down to see Entrapta looking up at them, Perfuma waving from beside her. </p><p>"Yeah?" Adora called back. </p><p>"Can you come down here and help me with this?" Entrapta yelled in response. </p><p> "Sure!" Adora called back once again, stepping back to go down. she paused in the entryway, glancing back at Catra and Scorpia. "You coming?"</p><p> "I'll be right there," Catra said, looking back out at the horizon. Adora and Scorpia shared a look, Scorpia glancing between Catra and Adora in an attempt to send a silent message. It must have worked, because Adora gave a thumbs-up back and turned to go and help Entrapta, glowing as she leapt down and out of view. </p><p>Scorpia turned back to Catra and crossed her arms on top of the railing. "Are… you okay?" </p><p> "I'm sorry," Catra said suddenly, her head lowering. Scorpia was struck silent, her eyes widening just for a second before forcing an understanding look on her face. </p><p> "No, don't be! You're good now, we're good, you don't have to apologize-" </p><p>Catra cut Scorpia off with a scoff-like noise, her head rolling to the side. "I mean- yes, I'm 'good now', but that doesn't matter!" she exclaimed before looking back down, avoiding Scorpia's gaze. "I still hurt you. I was blinded by my own selfish pain, and… and I was a terrible person! A bad friend, like you said. I tried to apologize before, but you were so… you. You know, after you left-" Catra paused, and looked back down. "I was so broken. I couldn't even hear your name without feeling like I was going crazy. And later… I realized something. You were so good and understanding and you tried so hard… you were a friend. I could have--I <em> should </em>have appreciated that instead of pushing you father away and just focusing on myself. That's why… I'm sorry." </p><p> At that, Scorpia stopped. Looking down as well, she stood in silence with Catra, her friend. "When you came back, I was so happy to see you. Well, I thought I was," Scorpia started after a moment. "I guess I still felt a little guilty, and I thought I had to be happy to see you. I am!" she corrected quickly, and gave a half-sigh, "but I was still kinda confused. I guess what I'm trying to say is, I was so quick to forgive you that I didn't give you a chance to apologize. And because of that, things have been weird. But I don't want them to be." </p><p> Scorpia looked up to find Catra finally meeting her gaze. "As far as I'm concerned, we're still friends. And I forgive you," Scorpia said, smiling enthusiastically.</p><p> Catra started to smile back, although it was quickly cut off by a gasp from Scorpia. "Does this mean the Super Pal Trio is back together?" Scorpia asked enthusiastically. </p><p>Catra laughed. "I guess it does," she said, glancing down at where Entrapta, Perfuma, and She-Ra stood (wrecking things, no doubt). </p><p> "Yes!" Scorpia exclaimed, standing up and hugging Catra, who gave in willing. Scorpia did give great hugs. "We gotta go reminisce with Entrapta now." Scorpia turned, walking back out to go down to the other two. </p><p> "I'm coming," Catra said, right behind her. And with a final glance out at the familiar outline of the Fright Zone, she left with her friend, a smile on her face. </p><p> </p><p>It takes some time, but eventually most of the Fright Zone is dismantled. Some of the materials are left for foundations and such, but Entrapta takes a lot of the resources back to Dryl. The other princesses help with the rebuilding of Horror Hall and the rest of the kingdom as well, making it a beautiful and friendly place to stay (while still maintaining a bit of the original aesthetic). The Black Garnet is moved from a deep dark chamber into the center of the kingdom to out where it can see the sky, filled with the shining sun or stormy clouds or twinkling stars. All the princesses host a huge party to celebrate as soon as the rebuilding is finished, and people from all across Etheria are invited. Remember those former Hoard soldiers who had a hard time finding places to stay? Yeah, all of those people are more than welcome to restart their lives in the former Fright Zone. Oh, and Scorpia and Perfuma are dating now! With all of the princesses and their kingdoms united in this world of magic that they had never known before, Etheria is complete (for the time being. Something always happens). The Best Friend Squad, with the help of their other friends, do end up helping restore magic to the universe, but that's a long story for a different time. For now, the camera fades out on Princess Scorpia and her newly-restored kingdom, her (newly-restored) friends, and all of the world's smiles. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Is the narrator of this story the author or the main character? It's hard to tell sometimes. </p><p>Happy Birthday (best-girl) Scorpia! </p><p>As this is my first work for the spop fandom, feedback is greatly appreciated!! And as always, please leave kudos and comments, (as a writer I need constant validation).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>